


I’m Not That Anymore

by Magicath (abrandneweeveelution)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Simon Snow, But maybe not, Chatting & Messaging, Forced Marriage, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction At First But Two-Sided Attraction Later, Pining, Protective Simon Snow, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Psychologist Penelope Bunce, Simon Didn't Grow Up In An Orphanage, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon has nightmares, Sleeping Together, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Comforts Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, i might finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandneweeveelution/pseuds/Magicath
Summary: -BAZ-“We’re-what do-we’re marrying?” He quite literally spits out the last word. His stuttering is honestly kind of adorable, though I try not to show how much it gets to me.“It’s part of a treaty,” I continue, pinning him under my gaze. If looks were tangible, he’d be crushed under the weight of this one. “My mother died last month, and the Families strongly suspect it was one of you—more specifically, your father.” He opens his mouth to protest, but I keep talking before he can. “Their terms were these: either give up his position as headmaster, or give us you.”“And he chose me?” His voice is a whine.“Yes, he chose to keep his position as Headmaster instead of keeping his son.” I smirk, knowing the effect it will have. And it works. He crumbles.“But—why? Why would he do this to me? Why would he do this to you?”I’m shocked at his last question. “What?”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I’m Not That Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally posted as a WIP Wednesday on my Tumblr under the name "The Grimm-Pitch's Heirs", but, as you can see, I've changed the name quite a bit.  
> My Tumblr is @agraysexualmess , if you want to check it out!  
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> *This will be multiple chapters, but I'm not posting them all yet

-Simon-

When I walk into my new room at Pitch Manor, the first thing I see is him.

I jump back, out of the doorway, over the threshold. My heart is pounding. I thought that if there was an arranged marriage, it would be boy-girl....

"Snow, it's alright, you can come in, I don't bite." His voice is smooth, smooth and mocking.

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. 

The reason Agatha and I broke up. 

The roommate of mine who kept me up for a quarter of our last year by arriving two months late.

The vampire.

"Oh, but you do," I mutter under my breath as I walk back in, running my hands through my curls. Ever since I defeated the Humdrum, I've been going a bit downhill, and I've been kind of neglectful of my appearance...but it's fine. It's not like I tried to kill myself out of despair. Penny was the only reason I made it through that time.

"So, which of your sisters am I marrying? And why did your mother point me to this room instead of my new spouse's?" I ask, my confusion coming through as an undertone compared to my desperation for information, for some sense of control over this situation--no, not over the situation, over my own fate.

He leaps from the bed, as graceful as ever. Is every vampire that graceful? I wonder, as he comes over to me. He's close now, too close, and he slips a pale finger under my chin and forces me to look him in his eyes. His irises are grey, like storm clouds rolling in from the east. The grey never seems to stop moving as I stare into his eyes. "Snow," he starts, "I'm your new spouse. We--" he brushes a curl behind my ear and smiles smugly--"are getting married."

,-Baz-

“We’re-what do-we’re marrying?” He quite literally spits out the last word. His stuttering is honestly kind of adorable, though I try not to show how much it gets to me.

“It’s part of a treaty,” I continue, pinning him under my gaze. If looks were tangible, he’d be crushed under the weight of this one. “My mother died last month, and the Families strongly suspect it was one of you—more specifically, your father.” He opens his mouth to protest, but I keep talking before he can. “Their terms were these: either give up his position as headmaster, or give us you.”

“And he chose me?” His voice is a whine.

“Yes, he chose to keep his position as Headmaster instead of keeping his son.” I smirk, knowing the effect it will have. And it works. He crumbles.

“But—why? Why would he do this to me? Why would he do this to you?”

I’m shocked at his last question. “What?”

-Simon-

Why would they put me with you, dump all my emotional baggage onto your shoulders? You used to look at me like I was the world; I saw you once. You thought I was asleep, and you were watching me. You smiled and whispered, "Simon, this will end in flames."

Well, I'm not that Simon anymore. 

-Baz-

What is he saying?

_ Why would he do this to you. _

_ Why would he do this to you. _

Why would the Mage do what to me?

We're both seventeen. What could Simon have done that's worse than being a vampire?

"What do you mean, Simon?"

He stares at me. He was always staring at me last year, but this is different. This feels so different than that. This feels…  _ intimate _ , somehow, as though entrusting me with a secret will change our relationship. And in a way, I suppose it does. We never tell each other secrets. Or, never  _ told _ each other secrets, I suppose. “You loved me, didn’t you.” 

Not what I was expecting. But he goes on, despite my noises of protest. “The entire time we were at Watford. That time in fifth, ‘Simon, this will end in flames,’ and all that.” 

“Wha- no- Of-“ He heard that?  _ Fuck. _

“But you loved what I  _ was _ . I’m not that anymore. I’m not the big, combustible ball of magic that you fell in love with.” He looks further into my eyes than I thought possible, then rests his forehead against my chest. “I have more problems than you ever did. Is it possible for someone to love a broken boy?” I can feel his tears seeping through my shirt.

“It must be, becau-“ Oh god, I’m stuttering. “Because- because I love you.”


End file.
